


Trust

by That_American_Witch (TomorrowNeverCame)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomorrowNeverCame/pseuds/That_American_Witch
Summary: Newt tries to protect Tina during a firefight. Tina has something to say about this.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is my first post in literally over a year, sorry about that. Senior year was a mess, but now I'm a graduate and things are still a mess but at least I'll have time to write! I really want to get back into it.
> 
> This is really short, but the scene just stuck in my head and I wanted to put it up.

Tina is scowling as she storms through the door, wild hair half obscuring her dirt-streaked face. Newt, equally unkempt, hurries through the door and closes it gently just as Tina rounds on him.

“You almost got us both killed!” He winces as she violently shrugs off her black leather coat. She sends it flying wandlessly, and it jostles the coat rack as it lands.

“That man was trying to curse you!” he shoots back. “I wasn’t about to let him."

“I can take care of myself!” 

“Tina,” he snaps, running a hand through his hair, “that curse, it’s awful, you don't—“

“I’m an auror, Newt, like hell I don’t understand!” Tina sighs heavily, rocking back so they aren’t in each other’s faces. Newt stares at his shoes, having the grace to look chastised. She runs hands over her hair, barely flattening it, and down to her neck.

“Do you know how aurors stay safe in firefights like the one tonight?” She waits to continue until his moss-colored eyes meet hers. "By focusing on the opponent in front of them and trusting their partner to handle theirs. You help if your partner needs it but only once you’ve neutralized the threat to yourself. Getting distracted by worry puts your entire team in danger.”

“How can I not worry? If anything were to ever happen to you…” he trails off, reaching for her, and she steps to meet his embrace.

“I know, Newt. Don’t think I don’t hate every minute that you’re out of my sight as much as you do. I wish I could keep you safe behind me in a corner, but it would only hinder us both. I can’t leave an armed wizard unrestrained to go running off looking for you, and you can’t distract me by jumping in the middle of my duel. What were you thinking? My counter curse could have hit you!”

“I”m sorry. I saw his spell graze you, and I…I panicked.”

“Hey.” She cupped his jaw and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. “You’re the one always reassuring me that I’m good at my job, and this is part of it. It’s something I’m trained for. I’m glad that you’ll have my back if I ever get in trouble, but I need to know you trust me to handle myself.”

“Oh, Tina,” he breathed, caressing her cheek. "I never meant to imply that you are anything less than completely capable of protecting yourself. You are a magnificent witch. I should dread ever finding myself on the wrong end of your wand.”

“Yes, you should,” she replied, tugging at his lapels with a playful glare. He chuckled in return and kissed her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! Tina doesn't get enough recognition for being a badass--everyone forgets that Tina is the one who was actually able to get Grindelwald into a stalemate until he tried taking her out with a car. Literally the only thing I care about in the second movie is Tina getting a great dueling scene, because it happens way too often that awesome female characters get shoved into the role of "love interest" and become faux action girls who never actually do anything.
> 
> I'm really going to try resuming work on my two multi-chapter stories soon, so just keep bothering me about it lol


End file.
